Remote control type controllers for garage door operators are ubiquitous for automotive applications. Typically, such controllers comprise radio frequency transmitter devices which are battery powered and are mountable in a suitable relatively compact housing which may be clipped to a sun visor or otherwise conveniently mounted within a driver's reach in a motor vehicle. However, there is a need also to provide a remote control type controller for use with other vehicles which may require access to a garage. For example, bicycles, motorcycles, and other handlebar steered or tiller steered vehicles may require access to a garage whose door is operated by a remotely controllable operator.
Conventional remote controllers using radio frequency transmitters are not easily adapted for use with handlebar or tiller steered vehicles. For example, a garage door controller designed for use with automobiles is inconvenient when one wishes to use such a controller unit while riding a motorcycle. For example, when leaving for a ride a conventional automotive remote transmitter or controller unit can be placed inside a jacket pocket. However, later in the day as the ambient temperature increases the jacket might be removed and placed in the motorcycle saddlebag. Now, when the rider returns to the garage he must stop first and retrieve the remote transmitter from his jacket within the saddlebag before being able to open the garage door. Alternate approaches are, of course, to temporarily secure a conventional automobile remote transmitter to a handlebar steered vehicle. However, such an arrangement may result in the transmitter being easily lost or stolen. Thus, there is a need for a remote control type controller or transmitter for garage doors for use with handlebar steered vehicles, such as motorcycles, bicycles, and all terrain vehicles, as well as other handlebar or tiller steered vehicles which may require access to a garage which is closed by a door having a remote controllable door operator. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.